The Thought That Counts
by outruntheavalanche
Summary: [Finn enlists Poe's help picking out the perfect Love Day gift for Rey.] Finn/Rey Valentine's Day fluff, with some Finn & Rey & Poe friendship.


Let's say Love Day is a Star Wars in-universe analog for Valentine's Day. [shrug emoji]

I don't have a beta in this fandom so if you're interested, hit me up. Meanwhile, if you catch any mistakes I might've missed, drop me a comment.

* * *

"Poe, I need your help."

Poe looks up from his datapad; Finn is slumped in his doorway, breathing hard, sweat glistening on his forehead. He doubles over and braces his hands on his knees, sucking in deep breaths. Poe drops the datapad and jumps to his feet, panic ripping through him like a tidal wave.

"Finn, what's wrong?" Poe reaches him in record time and puts a gentle hand on his back, helping him to stand.

"I—I—what? Nothing's _wrong_ ," Finn says, still panting. "I just really need your help on this. I've gotta get it right and you're the first person that came to mind. You've got experience with relationships and dating, don't you?"

Poe feels his eyebrows shoot up into his hairline. "Yeah, but... What's this about, exactly?" he asks, waving a hand over the door's sensor to close it. He leads Finn over to his sofa and deposits him unceremoniously.

"Snap and Jess told me it's Love Day today, and asked me if I had got Rey anything yet, and—and I don't even know what the Sith Love Day even is!" Finn says, knotting his hands into fists and pounding on the cushions.

Poe sits on the end of his bunk and stretches his legs out, propping his feet up on the cushion next to Finn. "Let's start at the beginning… Wexley and Pava were giving you a hard time about Love Day? And Rey?"

"I wouldn't say _hard time_ , but…" Finn pauses. "Basically, yeah."

"And you don't know what Love Day is, and haven't even thought of what to get Rey," Poe concludes. Finn nods. "Well, I don't think she has any idea what Love Day is either, so I'm sure she'll be thrilled with whatever you decide to give her."

"But it can't be just _anything_ ," Finn protests, lurching forward to grab Poe's knee somewhat desperately. If Finn weren't so serious about the whole thing, Poe might have laughed. "It has to be special. And romantic."

Poe sits back and crosses his arms over his chest. "Special, romantic. Got it. Let's see here," he says. "I don't know if I'm your best choice here, as far as picking out a Love Day gift goes."

"I can't ask Snap or Jess," Finn says, wrinkling his nose in distaste. "And definitely can't ask Rey to pick out her own Love Day gift."

Poe sighs and runs his hand through his hair. He hasn't had anyone to celebrate Love Day with in years. He's definitely not the person Finn should be seeking out for help. "I know! You can ask General Leia. She might be able to help you."

"Poe," Finn says sounding entirely unimpressed. "I can't ask her about this. It'd probably just remind her of Han."

"Oh," Poe says, chastened. He frowns. "Scratch that idea off the board, then."

* * *

"This is an awful idea."

"I could've told you that," Poe says, turning in his pilot's seat to give Finn a smug look.

Finn looks back, his face an impassive mask. "You took us to a sex planet."

"Correction. Actually, its atmosphere is made up of pheromones normally associated with—"

"Sex. Planet," Finn snaps, reaching up to loosen his jacket collar. Sweat beads on his forehead and over his upper lip. He squirms in his co-pilot's seat and studiously avoids looking Poe in the eyes. "Let's get out of here before I start wanting to jump your bones."

"You don't already?" Poe teases, as he punches some buttons, flips some levers, and feeds their ship new coordinates.

Finn's only response is a kick to the shin.

* * *

"This is an even worse idea."

The two of them are standing in front of a large display window. The figures behind the transparisteel are engaged in what appear to be sex acts. There are tentacles and suckers involved. And lots of… You know what? Poe doesn't even want to think about it.

"Yeah," Poe agrees, motioning to Finn. "Ship's that way."

They break into a run.

* * *

"This might actually…not be a bad idea."

Poe holds his head high and preens. In his hands he holds a tin of chokolate confections. "You can't go wrong with chokolates," he says, sneaking his hand into the tin to steal one.

Finn knocks his hand away and snatches the tin, replacing the cover. "She'll love it."

Poe grins and slings an arm around Finn's shoulders. "Of course she will, buddy," he says, giving Finn a gentle shake. "She'll love whatever you give her."

The two of them head back for their ship, feeling accomplished.

On the flight back to the Resistance base, Poe tries to steal a piece of chokolate and gets an elbow in his side for his efforts.

* * *

Poe helps Finn wrap the tin and then joins him in Rey's suite, where they wait for her to get back from her lessons with Master Luke. She seems surprised to see them, eyes lighting up when she notices Finn with the tin resting in his lap.

Rey hangs her robes over the post of her bed and comes over to join them at the little table by her window, which overlooks a small, modest garden.

"What's that, Finn?" she asks, nodding to the tin.

Finn jumps out of his seat and thrusts the chokolates at her. "It's for you. For Love Day," he says, his voice shaking just a little bit.

Rey takes the gift and smiles sweetly at him, eyelashes fluttering. Finn ducks his head and smiles at the carpeted floor, shyly. Poe feels a little like an intruder and walks over to look out the window, at Rey's little garden.

"Oh, Finn!" Rey gasps, and Poe glances over his shoulder.

Rather than the chokolates, Rey pulls a tiny model X-Wing out of the tin and lets it drop to the floor.

"I hope you like it," Finn mumbles.

"This is _perfect_!" Rey throws her arms around his neck and smothers his face in kisses.

Poe grins. "What happened to the candy, buddy?"

"I, uh… I ate it all. But I remembered I had the parts to make a model X-Wing, and I figured Rey would like it more than the chokolates, anyway," Finn says, scuffing his heel agains the carpet. "You do like it, right?"

"I love it, Finn. This is the best gift anyone's ever given me," Rey says, holding the model X-Wing to her chest. She glances over at Poe. "Did you have anything to do with this?"

"Poe helped me! We even ended up on a sex planet!" Finn exclaims, beaming at Rey and slipping an arm around her waist.

Poe grins even wider and wishes he had a holocamera to preserve that look on her face for all eternity.


End file.
